Not So Normal Life
by BobWhite
Summary: One of Leo's charges comes to live with him and the sisters after involved in a car accident that kills her parents. Her whole school knows shes a witch and hasnt told the authorities for fear of losing her


**Full Summary:**

As a witch, she always had to hide her powers. Now she was in the hospital. She & her parents were in a car accident, her parents were dead. Will the Charmed Ones take her in? And will her powers become more active?

**That Day:**

**That Morning:**

"Mom, can I go to the movies this afternoon with some of my friends?"

"Which movie did you want to see?"

"Live Free of Die Hard. Why?"

"Alright, but your dad and I are going with you."

"What? Why? I'm old enough to see an R rated movie with my friends, by myself."

"Yes you are. But we also want to go see that movie."

"So go see it another time in the day. This is the only time I have with my friends."

"You have all day with them. Besides, I thought you'd want to go with us seeing as you can't get in without our help seeing as you kids aren't 17 yet."

"Alright mom, whatever you say. Can we go or I'm going to be late for school."

"Go get in the car."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

**School:**

"Hey Justine! Did your parents say okay to the movie?" _Brad asked me._

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up too much. They're coming with us. Besides we really can't get into the movie without them. We're not 17 yet. We need them."

"No we don't. You could just use your powers and we could get in for free."

"Haha! Very funny Brad. In front of all those people. You're kidding right? It's bad enough I have some older guy looking in on me every now and then. I don't want the news to know I practice Wicca as well."

"But you don't practice Wicca. You're a full blown witch," _Jenny said coming up to us._ "Half the school knows what you can do. I mean remember when you saved that guy from the burning building two months ago. Everyone knows what you did. Well everyone except your parents."

"I know but let's keep it that wat. I've got to go or I'll be getting detention instead of movie time, see ya'll later."

School went by in a flash. I was lucky to have peers that understood that my parents, the teachers, the principal or the news weren't allowed to know about my powers. They also knew what would happen if they did know. Wicca had always been spoken poorly of and none of my peers wanted to see me harmed, so they never said a word. Even when they graduated, they still stuck to their loyalty to me. I guess it's from growing up with them my whole life and knowing that they've known what I can do my whole life that keeps me from worrying.

**The Accident:**

We were headed to the movie theaters, talking about what we were going to do that weekend. My parents were laughing at my signing. They loved when I sang, but most of all they loved how we all got along great. My dad never saw the semi-truck. It was our green light and my dad was going through the intersection when the truck clipped the back of our car and sent us flying into the movie theater. That's how close we were to the theaters.

My friends saw the whole thing happen and I heard someone scream as we hit the theater. I blacked out and came to in the back of an ambulance. I saw Brad standing on the outskirts with the rest of my friends. He looked worried.

"Brad, Jenny," _I whispered. The paramedic turned around._

"Anyone out here named Brad & Jenny?"

Brad and Jenny came forward and climbed into the ambulance. The doors shut and climbed into the ambulance. The doors shut and I was raced to St. Vincent Hospital, twenty minutes away. Brad & Jenny were told to try and keep me awake, no matter what. They rushed me into the ER shouting a bunch of numbers and words. Brad & Jenny followed, telling the doctors and nurses what had happened. I came to again in the trauma room. One of the doctors looked at me and started talking.

"I'm Dr. Mathews. Can you tell me your name?"

"Justine, my name is Justine. Where's my mom & dad? Are they okay?"

"I'll go see if they've been brought in yet. Justine can you tell me where you hurt?"

"My leg and hip are killing me!" _I screamed in pain._

"Okay, it's okay. You're safe now."

"I was safe with my mom and dad. I want to talk to them, NOW!" _I yelled._

"There is no need to scream Justine. Your parents are being worked on as we speak. Do you want us to call anyone?"

"Where's Jenny & Brad. Calle Leo. He lives with the Halliwell sisters."

"Alright, we'll cal Leo. Brad & Jenny are right outside the door. They've been waiting to come in. They kept you awake in the ambulance. The waiting room is packed full of your friends from high school. They all want to know if you're going to make it. I've sent a nurse out to tell them you're going to live. I'll let them in now."

"Thanks."

Brad & Jenny had been talking to some of our friends when Dr. Mathews went to get them.

"She's awake and asking for you two."

"Does she know about her parents yet?" _Jenny asked._

"I figured that information would be better coming from her best friends."

"Jenny's her best friends, I'm her boyfriend." _Brad said._

"I see. Do any of you know who Leo is? Or who the Halliwell sisters are?"

"Umm…Leo is her uncle. And one of the Halliwell sisters is his wife. I'll call them. Brad go on in and talk to her. But wait for me to tell her about her parents."

"Okay, see you in a couple minutes."

Brad walked in and I was looking for Jenny.

"Jenny will be in in a couple minutes. She's calling Leo at the moment."

I nodded.

**Halliwell House:**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello, Pheobe Halliwell speaking."

"Pheobe, its Jenny, Justine's friend."

"Oh hey Jenny, how's it going?"

"Where's Leo?"

"Umm…I think he's in the kitchen. Do you need to talk to him?"

"YES!"

"I'll go get him. Hang on a moment."

Pheobe walked into the kitchen. Piper and Leo were arguing.

"Leo, LEO! Jenny's on the phone. It sounds urgent."

"Oh great, go help one of your charges why don't you."

"Piper! Jenny isn't my charge. Her friend Justine is. It's just that Jenny and half her school know that Justine's a witch and haven't said anything about it. Her parents don't even know she's a witch."

"Correction Leo," _Jenny said from the phone, which had been put on speakerphone accidentally. _ "Justine's parents are…have just been killed. They were going through the intersection and about to turn into the theater parking lot when a semi-truck hit them and threw them into the theater wall. Justine doesn't know her parents are dead. She wanted the doctor to call you but I said I would, just in case you said something about her being a…well you know. Look she wants you here. I'm about to go in and tell her. Brad will be in there with me to comfort her. We're all still shook up about seeing what we did. The police should be arriving soon to take our statements. Look I gotta go. Get here soo, bye."

Jenny hung up the phone and came into the trauma room.

"Hey, Justine, Brad & I gotta tell you something."

"What? It can't be any worse then this, can it?"

By the look on their faces I knew it was.

"What? What's so bad?"

"Justine, your parents didn't make it. They died at the scene. I'm sorry. The doctor thought it would be better for one of us to tell you, seeing as we know you better. Justine?"

"I wanna be alone. I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this now. Please leave me alone."

"Leo and the sisters are on their way in. They said they'd be here soon. And the doctor said he'd move you to a private room soon. We'll see you later."

When Leo and the sisters got there, it was decided that I would live with them. Piper & Leo would get custody of me as soon as the courts opened up on Saturday. I stayed two nights in the hospital before I went home. I went home to my house & with the help of my friends and new family members; I was able to pack all our furniture, dishes, kitchen stuff, my parent's clothes & accessories into storage. We packed my stuff: my bed, stereo system, clothes, books, movie's, TV, CD's, photo albums, accessories and furniture into my truck, Brad's truck, and Jenny's truck and moved over to the Halliwell house. Paige said she'd give her room up for me, but I said it was okay. We cleaned up half of the attic and put up a wall for privacy. There was a door so people would have to knock.

When everything was unpacked and where it belonged, my friends said they'd see me in school and left. Leo and Piper, Paige and Pheobe said that I could go to the same school, still had all the same rules my parents did, and would be able to use my powers no matter what now. I thanked them for everything, told them I wasn't hungry, and went to my new room and fell asleep to my music.


End file.
